Instinto
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Nada más abrir los ojos esa mañana, Kiba sabía que sería un buen día. Lo presentía. Tenía el día libre. Kyuubi/Kiba. Denle una oportunidad pese a la extraña pareja.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, si fuese mío muchas cosas serían distintas en esa serie *risa perversa*

Bueno, este fic va dedicado a Yue, en agradecimiento por todas las veces que me ha tenido que arreglar el pc y por ser un gran amigo.

Es un Kyuubi/Kiba, pareja bastante inusual, pero que aún así espero que al mundo le guste. Este fic básicamente es un PWP, por lo que espero de todo corazón que disfruten del lemon.

Y sin más les dejo con el fic ^^

**Instinto**

Nada más abrir los ojos esa mañana, Kiba sabía que sería un buen día. Lo presentía. Tenía el día libre, ya que por fin Kurenai había entrado en razón y se había dado cuenta de que lo necesitaba su equipo, era un buen día para descansar y no hacer nada. Miró a su fiel Akamaru, estaba dormido, le dejaría descansar ese día. Pero él tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo, ya que no sabía cuando volvería a repetirse.

Al bajar al comedor saludó a su madre que le sirvió el desayuno, que él empezó a devorar.

- ¿Hoy no tienes entrenamiento? –le preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

- No, pero de todos modos apenas estaré en casa, tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

Su madre asintió, no molestándose en pedirle que se quedase ese día tranquilo en casa. Kiba nada más terminar, recogió las cosas y salió a la calle. Durante su paseo, en el que estaba pensando qué hacer, sintió un olor muy familiar. Se detuvo en seco. No cabía duda era el olor de Naruto, aunque había algo raro en él. Decidió no darle importancia, ya tenía algo que hacer para ese día. Con una sonrisa empezó a buscarle.

-_-_-_-

Naruto quiso maldecir a Jiraiya por venir precisamente ese día a la Villa, él sabía la mala racha que llevaba el Kyuubi con la maldita época de celo. Si ocurría algo desagradable le echaría la culpa al estúpido de Jiraiya y sus ganas de ver a Tsunade y los baños termales de Konoha.

Miró sus manos y vio con horror como unos sutiles rasgos del Kyuubi empezaban a mostrarse. Debía huir de allí lo antes posible. Se puso de pie y pagó la cuenta en el Ichikaru, aunque le hubiese gustado pedir un plato más de ramen. Echándole una última mirada al establecimiento, se fue corriendo en dirección al bosque. Sabía donde esconderse para no ser encontrado.

Al llegar se miró las manos otra vez. Al menos la cosa no había empeorado.

- Eres la cosa más molesta que puede tener alguien –dijo molesto.

Pensó en el ramen perdido y se enfadó más. Craso error por una parte. El Kyuubi se aprovechaba de eso para intentar controlarle. Pero Naruto no pensó en eso, dándole ventaja.

- Al menos podrías haberte esperado a que terminase en el Ichikaru –le reprendió.

El Kyuubi sonrió, hoy tenía la extraña sensación de que sería un buen día

-_-_-_-

Kiba fue corriendo hasta el Ichikaru, si Naruto estaba en algún sitio sin duda alguna sería ese. Sin embargo al llegar no estaba allí. En tan poco tiempo Naruto no podía haber cambiado sus costumbres respecto al ramen. Se concentró. Sin duda alguna Naruto había estado allí. Se acercó al encargado para preguntarle por el rubio.

- Sí, estuvo aquí –contestó amablemente-. Se fue hace poco rato, parecía tener prisa.

- ¿Estaba Sakura por aquí cerca? –preguntó.

Si Naruto se había ido de esa manera era porque la Haruno debía de estar cerca y la había ido a saludar.

- No que yo viese, más bien fue en dirección al bosque.

Kiba le miró extrañado. ¿Naruto yéndose rápidamente del Ichikaru? Algo estaba pasando. Se fue de allí. En cuanto le encontrase pensaba preguntarle por su extraño comportamiento huidizo.

Salió del establecimiento pensando en dónde podría estar. Tras pensar largo rato decidió ir al bosque por más raro que fuese que el chico estuviese allí, era lo que le habían dicho. Las pocas veces que había venido a Konoha se había dedicado a saludar a todo el mundo por toda la Villa.

Mientras caminaba, pensó en el extraño olor que acompañaba al de Naruto. Era como su olor de siempre, sólo que más fuerte y además era atrayente y excitante. Quizás fuese por eso. Kiba se detuvo a pensar en aquel extraño olor que por momentos se estaba volviendo más fuerte y, por lo tanto, más fácil de seguir. Y casi sin darse cuenta el encontrar a Naruto pasó de ser un entretenimiento a ser una necesidad. Aquel olor le estaba volviendo loco y estaba despertando su instinto.

Finalmente, le encontró. Era Naruto y a la vez no lo era. Alrededor de su cuerpo había un aura anaranjada que formaba la forma de un zorro. Sus uñas se habían alargado, casi como si fuesen garras; las marcas de sus mejillas se destacaban más de lo normal, sus colmillos se habían alargado y sus ojos habían pasado de ser azules al rojo más intenso. Todo aquello provocó que su rostro aún aniñado se convirtiese en uno de rasgos más zorrunos y sexys.

Kiba tragó saliva al sentirse completamente atraído por ese Naruto de rasgos ladinos y ese olor que desprendía.

-_-_-_-

El Kyuubi esperó pacientemente a que Naruto se enfadase al enumerar las cosas que se estaba perdiendo por su culpa. Estar con Sakura, ver a Kakashi, hablar con Tsunade y visitar a todos sus amigos, añadiendo de nuevo que no había podido tomarse su bol de ramen con tranquilidad.

Poco a poco el propio Naruto iba enfadándose sin poder evitarlo, permitiendo que el zorro fuese tomando control de su cuerpo. Era tan divertido.

Cuando ya casi estaba, el kyuubi oyó un ruido entre los matorrales, miró de donde provenía el sonido, esperando que no fuese nadie capaz de detenerle. Y por allí apareció uno de los amigos de Naruto, el del clan Inuzuka, pero esa vez no parecía ir acompañado de su casi inseparable perro. Se fijó mejor en él.

Su pelo estaba desordenado, sus uñas eran más largas de lo que era normal en un ser humano, tenía unos monos y atrayentes colmillos que le encandilaron en aquel momento, bajo sus ojos tenía unas marcas rojas que los resaltaban más. Y por último observó sus ojos, grandes y marrones que le miraban sorprendidos y anhelantes. Entonces llegó has él su esencia. Sonrió de medio al notar que estaba levemente excitado. Y con sólo pensar en lo que podría hacer con el chico, se apoderó completamente del cuerpo de Naruto.

- ¿Na…ruto? –dijo con voz tenue.

- Casi –contestó con voz suave acercándose a él.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente y con deseo. Y sin darse cuenta salieron a relucir sus nueve colas que se empezaron a mover rítmicamente.

- El kyuubi… -susurró dando un paso hacia atrás.

Kiba sabía que eso era peligroso, sin embargo algo dentro de él le impedía irse de allí corriendo. Le estaba volviendo loco.

El zorro se relamió al ver su reacción. Iba a ser divertido, muy divertido. Se colocó frente a él con una confiada sonrisa ladeada.

- Vamos –dijo colocando su mano en su entrepierna-. Sabes que esto puede ser muy divertido.

Kiba se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que el Kyuubi era peligroso, sin embargo sus instintos le impedían irse de allí. Estaba caliente y lo único que quería era estar allí y poder apagar esos malditos instintos, que tenía por culpa de la sangre de su clan, y que luchaban por tomar el control y hacerle olvidar todo lo demás.

- Sé que te sientes atraído por mí. Sé que quieres lo que te estoy ofreciendo ahora mismo. ¿Te lo vas a negar?

Kiba continuó sin reaccionar.

- Vamos –susurró con voz grave-. No niegues tus instintos.

El Kyuubi miró sus colmillos otra vez. Eran tan monos. Y sin pensarlo se lanzó a besarle. Ya tenía al incauto chico que aún no se decidía. Con su lengua delineó sus labios y, aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa, introdujo su lengua para poder pasarla por sus colmillos de los que se había quedado encandilado.

Al separarse no se detuvo ni un segundo antes de lanzarse a por su cuello. Le agarró bien por los hombros, por si intentaba escaparse y procedió a besarle con avidez. A cada beso notó como el chico se relajaba y soltaba pequeños gemidos.

- Esto está mal, esto está mal… –murmuró atrayendo más al kyuubi.

Ya era suyo, lo sabía. Aquel chico ya no se separaría de él hasta que terminasen y fuese consciente de lo que ya había hecho. Con rapidez empezó a quitarle la molesta y gruesa chaqueta que le estorbaba para lo que quería hacer.

Al tirarla pudo ver que llevaba una camiseta de rejilla. Adoraba a aquel chico que le iba a dar lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento.

Kiba no opuso resistencia, encandilado como estaba por aquel zorro que le estaba arrastrando irremediablemente a algo que sabía que estaba mal. Con prisas, sus manos se fueron al pecho del Kyuubi, dispuesto a empezar a desnudarle también. Le quitó la chaqueta, mientras dejaba que el otro paseara uno de sus dedos por todo su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas.

De repente el Kyuubi se detuvo justo en el centro e introdujo todos sus dedos entre las rejillas. Sonrió con malicia, cerró las manos y tiró con fuerza rompiendo la camiseta. Kiba lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa por lo que había hecho y dio un paso hacia atrás mirándose el pecho ahora desnudo. Miró al otro que le sonrió de medio lado, deleitándose de la visión.

Sin darle más tiempo volvió a por él y comenzó a besarle con fuerza. Sus manos se pasearon por sus costados, pasando las uñas con cuidado de no cortarle. Kiba llevó sus manos hasta su camiseta (mejor si la camiseta del kyuubi o de naruto, que con y se la quitó. Su cuerpo brillaba con aquel tono anaranjado. Acarició sus hombros, su piel era suave y aterciopelada.

De repente sintió una de las manos del Kyuubi atrapar sus cabellos y casi obligarle a arrodillarse para quedar a la altura de su entrepierna. La tela del pantalón se veía tensa, mostrando el bulto que aún parecía crecer. Guió sus manos y le bajó el pantalón junto con los calzoncillos de un tirón, dejándolos por la altura de la rodilla.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo con tono demandante.

Kiba se relamió antes de comenzar a pasear su lengua por la extensión de su miembro. Su cuerpo vibraba a cada lametón que daba, sintiendo que aquello era lo más excitante que podría ocurrir en su vida. Su instinto le instaba a no parar, a desear escuchar sus gemidos ahogados, sus gritos de placer. Quería deleitar sus oídos con aquel sonido.

Al pensar eso, introdujo el miembro al completo en su boca. Se deslizó por él con lentitud hasta llegar a la punta. El agarre de su pelo se intensificó. Continuó metiéndoselo entero en la boca, con un ritmo siempre lento, que sabía que le gustaría al otro.

- Si… -suspiró con fuerza-. Dame más…

La lengua de Kiba hizo presión en la punta y se detuvo justo en esa parte. Moviéndola sólo por esa zona, cada vez más rápido, pero sin dejar de hacer presión.

-Más… -demandó.

Kiba sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo ahí abajo. Y por ello sabría recompensarle. Notó como entonces, al meter otra vez su miembro en su boca, esta vez también sus dientes le rozaban su delicada piel. Tembló de placer y notó como las piernas iban perdiendo su fuerza. Apretó los dientes, queriendo aguantar más, no queriendo tener que terminar ya con aquella mamada que le estaba haciendo el chico.

Sin embargo llegó a su límite al minuto siguiente cuando volvió a utilizar sus dientes y notó como un calor le recorría todo el cuerpo. Aún era muy pronto para terminar.

- Para… -gimió tirando hacia atrás sus cabellos con agresividad, pero aún así con cuidado de no hacerle daño-. Para…

Se echó hacia delante. Su mano se deslizó por la cabeza de Kiba, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho. Ahí se detuvo y le empujó para dejarlo tumbado sobre el suelo. Antes de echarse sobre él, el Kyuubi se deshizo de toda su ropa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

- Ahora te voy a hacer disfrutar.

Y Kiba al ver el brillo en sus ojos, supo que lo que decía era cierto. La sonrisa confiada del Kyuubi le hizo estremecerse.

El Kyuubi posó las manos en la cinturilla de su pantalón y la agarró. Se dejó caer de rodillas y tiró del pantalón hasta bajarlo y dejarlo por los tobillos. Guio sus manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a su entre pierna. Entonces mientras una de ellas se deslizaba por su pene, la otra fue rodeando su muslo hasta su glúteo. Se relamió. Ahora empezaba lo bueno.

Con maestría agarró bien su miembro e hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo, ejerciendo cierta violencia. Y con la otra mano introdujo el primer dedo.

Kiba cerró los ojos con fuerza entre el placer y la molestia que acababa de sentir. Y gimió con fuerza incapaz de reprimirse. El Kyuubi Movió el dedo con movimientos circulares, preparando la entrada, mientras le masturbaba. Tenía prisa por penetrarle, pero sabía que había que hacer las cosas bien si querían disfrutar.

Notó como le introducía un segundo dedo y sollozó por la molestia que le estaba causando. Sin embargo no se movió, incapaz de hacerlo mientras el Kyuubi estuviese recorriendo su pene con su mano de la manera en la que lo hacía. La palma de su mano y sus dedos rodeaban su pene con fuerza y se movían velozmente por él sin detenerse ni un instante. Kiba sentía que gracias a esa gloriosa mano podía llegar al cielo.

Entonces el rubio detuvo su mano al instante y le miró desde el suelo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- ¿Te gusta?

Su dedo pulgar llegó hasta su punta con una caricia.

- Dime que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo.

Kiba quiso maldecir al Kyuubi por detenerse, pero no se vio capaz de hacerlo. Parecía que el aire le faltaba y de sus labios sólo salían gemidos ahogados con los que pretendía coger aire.

- Dímelo si quieres que continúe –demandó dando una corta lametada a su pene.

Pese a estar de rodillas, era el Kyuubi el que tenía el control sobre la situación, lo que resultaba bastante erótico para Kiba que no sabía como pedirle que continuase sin tener que admitir que le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo.

- Vamos pequeño, sólo una palabra y mi mano volverá al trabajo.

Cogió aire.

- Sí… -dijo llevando hacia atrás la cabeza al sentir como la mano del rubio se movía levemente-. Lo… adoro…

Al escucharle sonrió ampliamente con descaro y deseo. Su mano volvió a empezar a moverse por todo su miembro que estaba cada vez más gordo, hecho que le puso aún más caliente si podía. Y cuando el Kyuubi introdujo un tercer dedo, Kiba no notó nada, demasiado perdido en el placer como estaba.

Cuando vio que estaba preparado, en un rápido movimiento agarró sus caderas y le empujó con cierta dulzura, provocando que cayese sobre la hierba. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa e hizo lo mismo con el muchacho que parecía algo desconcertado al ver que prácticamente le había tirado.

- Tranquilo –le dijo con voz suave que nadie hubiese podido imaginar que perteneciera al cuerpo de Naruto-. Ahora viene lo mejor.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre el chico y con la mano que puso sobre su pecho le obligó a tumbarse por completo.

- Deja que te guíe por el camino del placer pequeño. Te va a encantar.

Se relamió con sólo pensarlo.

- Relájate y disfruta.

Besó sus labios con pasión con la única intención de rozar sus colmillos que tan encantadores y sensuales le parecían. Su lengua se estremeció y continuó con cierta reticencia. Saboreó su cuello y bajó por su pecho. Se permitió el lujo de perder allí unos segundos para lamer sus pezones. Kiba se mordió levemente los labios. Se sentía tan bien…

Kiba era excesivamente sensible y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba ver como se retorcía bajo sus caricias y temblaba de placer a cada roce con su piel. Era divertido.

Bajó por su abdomen, entreteniéndose entonces con el ombligo. Kiba sentía que iba a explotar de placer. El aire chocaba con su cuerpo desnudo lo que le excitaba aún más y al chocar con el camino de saliva era una sensación aún más electrizante.

El Kyuubi se colocó de rodillas frente a él y cogió sus tobillos para colocar sus piernas de manera cómoda para ambos. Kiba, sumiso como un fiel perrito, le dejó hacer. El rubio se humedeció los dedos para preparar la entrada una vez más.

- Te va a costar un poquito, pero te aseguro que vas a conocer el placer como jamás antes lo hiciste.

Kiba asintió, confiando en sus palabras.

El Kyuubi le penetró de una vez. No queriendo prologar ese paso más de lo necesario. No teniendo paciencia para eso. Escuchó el aullido del moreno al sentir todo el dolor que le provocaba aquello. Las uñas del chico se clavaron en la hierba, arrancando trozos de la tierra que había bajo él. Sus piernas se tensaron y pensó que iba a morir por aquello.

El Kyuubi esperó a que la respiración de su pareja se tranquilizase y mostrase que no era únicamente dolor lo que sentía. Las piernas de Kiba se fueron moviendo poco a poco, intentando buscar una pose más cómoda. Finalmente se aferraron en las caderas del Kyuubi, que se acomodó y se apoyó en sus manos para poder besar al chico que estaba bajo él.

Con cuidado inició un ritmo. Los músculos de Kiba se tensaron, sintiendo que aquello era incómodo y para nada placentero.

- No hay prisas… Relájate pequeño.

Le besó y le mordió los labios con suavidad, provocando que Kiba se centrase en sus labios. Al notar que sus piernas se relajaban, aprovechó para aligerar el ritmo. El otro entonces sintió como una sensación placentera empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sin pensar aferró sus uñas en los brazos de Kyuubi, encontrando un mejor apoyo.

- Más… -gimió mirando al cielo-. Más…

Eso fue suficiente para el Kyuubi que sonrió ampliamente y aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, profundizando en sus estocadas. Le encantaba escuchar los gemidos cada vez más roncos del otro.

Se sentía tan bien…

El miembro de Kiba además rozaba entre sus estómagos lo que le provocaba más placer. De repente sintió como un fuerte calor se instauraba en su bajo vientre. Se iba a venir.

Rodeó el cuello del Kyuubi y, sin darse cuenta, colocó su boca junto a su oído. El rubio pudo escuchar a la perfección los últimos suspiros antes de correrse sobre sus estómagos. Sin embargo el Kyuubi aguantó unos segundos más. Finalmente una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal, provocando que arquease su espalda. Pese a todo consiguió salir del otro antes de venirse.

- Me ha encantado –le susurró dejándose caer sobre él.

Lamió su mejilla.

- Tienes un olor adictivo –dijo levantándose-. Espero que podamos volver a repetirlo.

Kiba vio como recogía la ropa.

- Quizás Naruto recuerde lo que pasó, o quizás no… En cualquier caso, no me importa como se tome mi _Jinchūriki_, este pequeño, pero placentero, affair.

Se acercó hasta el chico y le dio un último beso.

- Hasta otra.

Kiba se quedó así, tirado en el suelo, largo rato. Incapaz de moverse aún después de lo que había hecho. Finalmente se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Se fijó en la camiseta de rejilla que aún llevaba puesta, no merecía la pena ni intentar arreglarla, el Kyuubi se había encargado bien de ella.

Sentía el cuerpo levemente adolorido, pero no le importó, estaba de maravilla. Totalmente relajado y tranquilo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se alegró de tener ese instinto y, sobretodo, esa capacidad olfativa.

Naruto tendría que venir más a menudo a la Villa.

**Fin**

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, como dije antes espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no les haya defraudado.

Antes de irme sólo les pediré un review, que siempre le hace ilusión a una y le dan más ganas de escribir.

Hasta otra!!


End file.
